


Il tempo non é una gomma da cancellare

by all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music/pseuds/all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music
Summary: Come succede ogni anno, tutti i membri del team Red Bull sono invitati alla festa di Natale a Graz, in Austria, per celebrare la fine dell'anno nell'hotel gestito da Helmut Marko. Carlos ha lasciato la Toro Rosso ad ottobre per andare alla Renault, ma ha comunque ricevuto l'invito e ha accettato di unirsi ai suoi ex-colleghi per l'ultima volta.Ma la festa ha fatto qualche sorpresa al pilota...





	Il tempo non é una gomma da cancellare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time is not an eraser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553215) by [all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music/pseuds/all_u_need_is_motorsport_n_music). 



Entrò nella grande stanza da ballo, uno spazio molto ampio formato dalle due sale conferenze più grandi dell'hotel. Eccolo, forse per l'ultima volta nella sua vita, alla festa di Natale della Red Bull Racing. La festa era appena inziata quando Carlos arrivò, ma la pista da ballo era già occupata da alcuni meccanici che ballavano seguendo il ritmo della musica a tutto volume.

Carlos riconobbe alcune persone che lavoravano con lui alla Toro Rosso, ma non aveva voglia di andare in pista e rovinare la loro serata con il suo umore non proprio allegro. Ordinò una birra al bar e la bevve mentre annegava tranquillamente nello stesso pensiero che non ha mai lasciato in pace il ragazzo per più di un anno. Per essere precisi, dal Gran Premio di Germania 2016. L'alcool nella birra non aiutò a farlo smettere di pensare, quindi ordinò un mojito.

Nel frattempo il Signor Anima-Della-Festa aka Daniel Ricciardo cercò di convincerlo a scendere da quella sedia e a ballare con gli altri, ma lo spagnolo rispose che non era abbastanza ubriaco per ballare bene. Dopo quella risposta Daniel promise di ritornare da lui presto, ma non tornò mai e Carlos continuò a bere sostanze alcoliche. 

Intorno a mezzanotte, però, le cose cominciarono a cambiare.

~

"Scusa, posso sedermi qui?" Una ragazza chiese a Carlos, indicando la sedia vicino alla sua.  
"Sì, certo" lui le rispose, svegliandosi dal suo solito sogno ad occhi aperti. Beh, più incubo che sogno ad occhi aperti.  
"Grazie, devo riposarmi un attimo. Bella festa, vero?" Chiese lei.  
Lui osservò la ragazza per qualche momento: guardò i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, le poche lentiggini che non erano coperte dal suo semplice trucco, le sue labbra rosse e i suoi occhi leggermente stanchi.   
"Sì, sono d'accordo. Specialmente il ballare" le disse con un sorriso. Quella era probabilmente una delle più grandi bugie che abbia mai detto nella sua vita, ma non poteva dire che era stato tormentato dallo stesso stupido pensiero per tutta la serata. Quindi decise velocemente di trovare un modo per cambiare argomento.   
"Sei nuova? Forse sono io che non mi ricordo i volti delle persone, ma penso che sia la prima volta che ti vedo qui"  
"Già. In effetti é la prima volta che vengo a questa festa"  
"Allora dovrei presentarmi. Carlos, piacere di conoscerti" disse lui, stringendo la mano della ragazza.  
"Veronika, anche per me é un piacere".  
"Quindi, qual é il tuo lavoro alla Red Bull".  
"Oh, io non lavoro qui. Sono la fidanzata di Max Verstappen"

Il cuore di Carlos era già spezzato, ma quella parola lo distrusse ulteriormente in mille altri pezzi più piccoli. Dopo il grande amore che avevano condiviso, le promesse che si erano fatti a vicenda, i baci, le notti passate insieme, Max aveva avuto il coraggio di mettersi insieme a una ragazza. Lo spagnolo non ci poteva credere.

"Va tutto bene?" Chiese Veronika.   
"Sisi, non preoccuparti" Disse Carlos con una voce allegra , cercando di contenere le lacrime. "Non sapevo che Max avesse una ragazza"  
"Beh, dopo un anno e mezzo abbiamo deciso di rendere pubblica la nostra relazione" spiegò la ragazza.

Un anno e mezzo. Questo significava che si erano messi assieme poco dopo la rottura tra Max e Carlos. Carlos era ancora più sconvolto. Come ha potuto dimenticarsi della loro relazione così velocemente. 

Max si avvicinò verso la sua fidanzata, dicendole qualcosa in olandese.   
Carlos non capiva la loro conversazione, ma capì che Max non le stava accarezzando i capelli in quel modo così dolce e romantico solo perché erano ragazzo e ragazza. Era sicuro che il ragazzo lo stava facendo solo per farlo soffrire ancora di più. 

La ragazza se ne andò, lasciando i due ragazzi da soli. 

~

"Tu hai una ragazza" Cominciò Carlos, dopo qualche interminabile minuto di silenzio fuori dall'entrata dell'hotel.  
"Ah, allora ci hai parlato. Lo so, é una ragazza molto gentile ed educata, non credi anche tu?" Disse Max stuzzicando il suo ex compagno di squadra, nella speranza di terminare la conversazione in fretta. Ma si accorse presto che stuzzicare non avrebbe aiutato per niente.   
"Non ci posso credere. Mi stai dicendo che non ti ricordi tutti i bei momenti che abbiamo passato insieme?!"  
Max non rispose, alzò gli occhi al cielo e basta.   
La rabbia e la tensione che cresceva in Carlos fece sospirare il ragazzo e lì perse il controllo.  
"Non ti ricordi quel lungo viaggio in macchina in Italia, quando abbiamo cantato1 a squarciagola qualsiasi canzone che sentivamo alla radio?" Gridò il pilota della Renault.  
"Ma dbbiamo proprio parlarne?" Chiese Max con un'espressione scocciato ma con una voce triste, incapace di nascondere i suoi sentimenti.   
"Non ti ricordi la nostra vacanza in Francia, quando ti sei storto la caviglia sciando? Non ti ricordi le risate senza fine? Non ti ricordi i baci passionali che mi davi sempre?"  
Max continuava a non rispondere. L'unica cosa che faceva era guardare per terra. Non aveva la forza per rendersi conto che le lacrime di Carlos erano colpa sua.   
"Non ti ricordi quel martedì, quando hai deciso di lasciarmi? Non ti ricordi quel cazzo di messaggio Max? Perché io sì. Ricordo ogni dettaglio del nostro amore passato. Dopo un anno e mezzo, ci penso ancora a tutte queste cose ogni giorno. E sono triste quando ci penso. Sai perché?"  
Carlos si fermò un momento per riprendere fiato, pregando che Max dicesse qualcosa. Ma non sentì una parola.   
"Perché ti amo, ok? Ti ho sempre amato. Dalla nostra prima gara in Australia. Ti ho sempre amato e non ho ancora smesso di farlo, cazzo. Ho cercato di dimenticarti milioni di volte ma non ci sono mai riuscito. Mi fa male rendermi conto che innamorarmi di te é stato il più grande errore della mia vita"  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui non diceva o faceva niente. Per Carlos bastava così.  
"Ma vedo che sei riuscito a dimenticare me e tutto quello che c'é stato tra di noi. Sono felice per te. Avrei voluto riuscirci anch'io. Auguro a te e a Veronika un buon futuro: a quanto pare, hai trovato qualcuno a cui tieni"

Carlos stava per andarsene ma, prima che se ne accorgesse, Max lo prese per il polso e lo baciò. Sentì un caldo improvviso riscaldargli il corpoe il suo cuore battere molto più velocemente.  
"Non ti ho mai dimenticato. Due giorni dopo averti mandato quel messaggio, ho capito che avevo mandato tutto a puttane. É stata tutta colpa mia. Volevo mettere a posto le cose, ma ero sicuro che non mi avresti mai ascoltato". Max finalmente aprì bocca, avvicinando Carlos verso di sé.   
"Ti amo, Carlos. E voglio passare il resto della serata con te. Non m'importa se non staremo mai più insieme, questa notte DEVE essere nostra". Carlos aveva la sua stessa idea. 

~

Erano circa le sei del mattino quando Carlos si svegliò, ritrovandosi con la testa sul petto di Max. Si alzò senza fare rumore, si mise addosso la biancheria intima e andò alla finestra per ammirare i primi raggi di sole.  
"Buongiorno" Max si avvicinò a lui, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Carlos.   
"Hey" rispose Carlos, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Guardarono l'alba per un pò di tempo, mentre entrambi pensavano di chiedere all'altro la stessa cosa. Fu Max quello a fare il primo passo.

"Carlos?" Chiese con un pò di preoccupazione nella voce.  
"Sì?"  
"Vuoi ancora essere il mio ragazzo?"  
"E Veronika? É una bella ragazza, dopo tutto"  
"Se ho te, lei non mi serve"  
"Idem. Tu sei l'unica persona di cui ho bisogno nella mia vita"


End file.
